


Opposites Attract

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, They are, never explicitly named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: These two figures were vastly different but they shared one thing.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something that I had been working on. It isn't complete but I wasn't happy with where it was going. I'm deciding to post it anyway though and if I choose to continue it then I will.

The Winter King is stern but kind. 

 

 

Upon first glance he seemed as nothing more than an intimidating man. His height surely did not help his case. Many refused to consult with him for fear of what this giant man could possibly be capable of should someone happen to anger him. However, those who dared to interact with him were welcomed with open arms and quickly learned that the Winter King was but a jovial old man with a mane of silver hair and a face of unsightly scars from his years of battle. 

 

 

The Summer Queen wears bright flowers but has a heart of stone. 

 

 

The Summer Queen radiated beauty. In her prime she shined as bright as the sun. She was a delight to be around and those in her company loved her dearly. Things changed for the worst when she lost the sight in her right eye. Such a bright figure was consumed in an everlasting darkness. She shoved her once beloved friends away and her relationship with her daughter was pushed near to its breaking point. Yes, she was a beautiful figure but had a horrid personality. 

 

 

The Winter King wore his heart on his sleeve. 

 

 

The Winter King cared far too much for his own good. He kept up his stonewall appearance to uphold his reputation but deep down nothing upset him more than he heard people speak about him. It wasn’t that he was too sensitive, it was the fact that his subjects judged him without knowing him. There were many a night that he sat alone in his palace, dreaming of the days in which his ballrooms would be filled to the brim with people. His parties would be spectacular with only the most extravagant decorations. As he gazed around the empty corridors he realized his dream may remain as such. 

 

 

The Summer Queen held her heart in a cage of ice. 

 

 

The Summer Queen was painfully apathetic when it came to what her followers thought about her. Her poker face holds strong as she listens to talk around the Kingdom. She could never bring herself to care about the opinions of her subjects. She eventually shuts herself away, choosing to walk the castle halls, bitterly stewing in her anger and living in the past. In the memories before her life crumbled to gravel. It did not get to her though. It never did. She could not afford to let it get to her. 

 

 

The Winter King was tired of the cold and wishes for the warmth of an embrace. 

 

 

The Winter King had grown weary of the cold. It was the only thing that was constant in his life growing up. He could always count of one thing and that was the stinging wind would be berating his land. As he grew older it was something that he had never exactly thought of, until recently. No, recently he had found himself wishing for a change of pace. He wanted to feel warmth, he wanted to feel the sun on his face. 

 

 

These two figures were vastly different but they shared one thing.


End file.
